Housings for electronic components typically enclose electrical circuitry to protect it from damage. However, electrical circuitry often requires more than one conductive path between the inside and the outside of the housing (e.g., one conductive path for providing power to the circuitry and one conductive path for grounding the circuitry). Thus, electrical wires may be passed through apertures in the housing. Because the apertures also allow potentially damaging substances (e.g., liquids, debris, etc.) to enter the housing, the housing and/or the circuitry is often sealed.
Sealing may be accomplished in several ways. For example, an organic material may be used to seal the housing and/or the circuitry, forming a seal between the wires and the housing. Organic materials insulate the conductive paths through the housing while sealing the housing to help protect the electronics from foreign matter that may cause damage to the electronics.
Some housings are attempted to be sealed by press-fitting two inorganic materials together to both seal and insulate the conductive paths. Sometimes, an adhesive is included between the inorganic materials. Other attempts to seal include the use of brazing. Typical methods of brazing include joining two metals by heating and melting a thin layer of brazing material between them. The brazing material cools and acts like a glue to hold the two metals together.